Lies to Truth
by Bratworth
Summary: Divine finds himself laying on the ground in the pouring rain, still where he was last seen. He finally sees Aki again, but will he be able to admit he was wrong before? Or will the situation only get worse?


This was something I wrote when I was having a lot more Divine feels than normal, so I wrote this to try and sort them out. It was only for my own personal enjoyment, but hey, may as well put it here. So please, enjoy~

Note: This is set before Divine is put in jail.

* * *

Rain was falling down endlessly. The ground was muddy and there was shattered glass all around. A man had been lying there, passed out, for some hours now… And finally, he sat up with a bit of trouble.

"Damn it… How long have I been here!? Where… Am I even?" Divine asked to himself, rubbing the back of his head which was aching. Shortly after wondering that, he remembered.

He found Aki again during her duel with Misty and even got her to unleash her full powers… And then he had gotten into a tiny "spat" with Yusei, and after that… That horrid Earthbound Immortal had swallowed him. How did he get out of that thing then!?

Shaking his head, Divine decided he really didn't care how. What mattered was that he was alive now and out of there now. Getting up and stretching, Divine noticed he was still at that abandoned amusement park, the glass that was shattered all over the ground was from the mirrors.

"How much time has passed!? Is Aki still here…?" As he began to walk away, he suddenly heard voices not far off. He instinctively hid behind one of the mirrors and looked over.

Much to his surprise, he saw Aki. She was with her "friends" though… Which made his expression turn to slight disgust.

"Aki, are you sure he would be here?" Yusei asked while looking over at the red haired girl.

Aki looked downward, "…I don't know, but where else could he be?"

"…Are you sure you even want to see him? I mean, I respect whatever you want to do, but he used you…"

Silence filled the area, and she turned around to face everyone. "It's alright everyone. I can go on alone from here and look for him." She then turned away and walked off.

Yusei frowned but listened. "Okay, come on guys." After they heard Yusei tell them to, Lua and Luka reluctantly agreed and left along with Yusei and Jack.

After a sigh, Aki continued looking around for Divine. Weeks went by and she hadn't spent enough time looking for him. She wasn't sure how she felt about the "using" part, but despite that… While thinking about all that, from out of nowhere she heard someone.

"Hello, Aki."

Hearing that voice, Aki quickly turned around and saw the one she had been searching for… Divine.

"D-Divine! Is it really you…?" She ran over and went beside him. Noticing something was wrong with his eye, she ignored that for the moment and weakly smiled at him. "Yusei told me what happened to you… Getting eaten by Misty's Earthbound Immortal. That must have been awful…" She had no clue what to say to him, she found him so fast.

Aki expected to hear Divine say something reassuring and kind as he usually did to her, but that was not at all what she received.

"Oh really? Now you decide you care?"

Aki looked back up Divine, confused. "What do you mean…? I've always cared about you, Divine…"

"Ha, what a joke you are. Then why did you 'seemingly' forget about me for that Yusei!?" Divine smirked, "It took weeks for you to come look for me, isn't that right? If you truly cared, then…"

"N-No, that isn't true! I just…. Things got busy, and…" Aki protested, but that seemed to fail miserably.

Divine grabbed Aki's arm and pulled her closer to himself. "You're an ungrateful bitch, you know that? After all I did for you, and you forget about me just like that…"

Aki shoved herself away from him and backed away. "Divine, how… How can you speak to me like this!? I didn't 'forget' you… How could I!? You've done so much for me, and…" She felt some tears coming on but stopped them and looked down, her hair covering her face. "…I found out though. You were using me, weren't you!? How could you!? I trusted you, Divine. I really did, and to think…. It was all just a lie? A GAME to you?"

Divine looked surprised to see that Aki found out about that, but no, he was too pissed to care. "Aki, Aki… You believe everything that's told to you so easily. You've always been that way… Which is partly my fault for letting you become to be so dependent on me."

Aki had a scowl now. "Don't treat me like a child. Yusei taught me that I can think on my own now."

"Well, well! Little Aki's all grown up. I suppose that explains why she doesn't need me any longer." He teased.

"Divine! We're having a serious talk! I've been worried sick but then I'm having conflicting emotions of being betrayed by you…"

Divine glared at her, and covered his face with his hand. "Betrayed? I'm the one who feels that way, Aki. After all those years I cared for you, those feeling you felt for me were gone in an instant."

As Aki was about interrupt, Divine just continued speaking, "Betrayed so easily and quickly… In the end, that's all people do to each other! Betray one another… That's how it's always been for me after all…" Taking a deep breath, Divine realized he was getting a bit too upset but he couldn't stop now.

"It's a shame, Aki. I thought you were different from everyone else. Those people who abandoned me and acted like I was some 'freak' because of my abilities. But no, you're just as bad."

Aki stood in awe as she heard Divine. Never had he _opened_ up and talked about his past before. If this could even count as "opening up" though… Still, she began to feel slightly bad for him. "Divine, I… I'm so sorry. I probably disappointed you, didn't I…?"

Divine glared even more at Aki and stomped his foot down. "Disappointed doesn't even begin to describe it! You left me, Aki. FORGOT me. Damn it… I shouldn't even care, you were just a tool to me!"

None of what Divine was saying made sense to Aki… He was saying she was just used by him, but then he got so angry… As if he actually cared what she thought and how she felt. Still, the fact he seemed to despise her now… Tears began to come down her face.

"Divine… I…" She wiped some of her tears and then turned the other way. "I don't... know what to think right now!" After yelling that, she ran off, just not being able to face Divine at the moment any longer.

Looking back up finally as Aki ran off, Divine had managed to calm himself, and was panting. "…Why…?"

He fell to the ground and the rain kept pouring, harder and harder… "Aki really did care, didn't she…? She's only this way because she found out that I had been using her."

Looking up at the sky, the rain finally began to light up. "Was it all because of me…? Was it my fault things went wrong?" Divine laid on the ground and reached up at the sky. "All I want… Is power… So that I'll never be forgotten about again. What's wrong with that…?"

The last raindrop fell and across the sky a barely visible rainbow formed… Divine smiled and got up, "One day, my lies will become the truth, Aki. I know it."


End file.
